Battlegroup Epsilon
History Goal The goal of the battlegroup is like any other force in the Imperium. Complete extermination of xenos and chaos. Securing the Emperors territory by any means. Formation Battlegroup Epsilon is an Imperial Battlegroup that was formed on the border of Imperial and Tau space. The Leader Alysha Kyner was a Colonel of the 242nd Regiment when the Imperial forces where scattered and unorganized in the sector. The General of the sector, had not organized force ready for the Tau. Since Rosliv was under siege when the Cadians arrived. the defenders where decimated. A few hold outs where Commissar Crawns forces. Sometime after the battle, Crawn and Thrax went to contact about getting a new battlegroup. The response they got was do it yourself. Since the warp storms cut the Imperium apart. Epsilon is known to work with one other Imperial Battlegroup hence why Kyner is a Lord General. Sector Epsilon operates mainly in the Vigilius Sector. Rislov the Battlegroup's "homeworld" is in the Kasva Sub sector. Kasva isn't the only sub sector they fight in. They do invade the Tau sub sectors to either regain old Imperial worlds, or just to sack and conquer Tau worlds. Epsilon also goes to support any other Imperial groups that are close by or just other planets being attacked. Regiments and Support Guard Regiments The Battlegroup regiments are always on the move to support in the defense of the planets in the sector or initiate assaults on hostile worlds. 242nd Cadian Mechanized Regiment (Kyners Fighters) This Cadian regiment is considered the Founders and leader regiment of the battlegroup. The 242nd are equivalent to the 1st Company of a space marine Chapter in terms of status. It is also the Regiment that Lord General Kyner came from before she took position as Lord General. She still leads her Regiment into battle, but she also does it alongside the other forces in the group. 194th Cadian Line Regiment 166th Elysian Drop Troop Regiment The Elysians were brought into the battlegroup by chance. Their transport ship was disabled and under attack by Ork forces. When the Navy rescued their ship, the Elysians where brought to Polea during a siege and dropped them behind Tau lines. With Epsilon breaking through, the Elysians were brought in after that. 1st Rislov Line Regiment Fought in the capital of Rosliv and held the city's capitol building until the Cadians arrived. Bought into the battlegroup to show respect to Rosliv. 78th Polea Line Regiment Kyner described Polea being similar to Cadia because it was a Fortress world. Which made her like the Guardsmen of the planet mroe than the rest of the sector. She requisitioned a for a Polea regiment to join the group and she was given the 78th. 29th Rislov Armored Regiment Known to operate atleast 1 Lucius pattern Baneblade 573rd Krieg Siege Regiment This Krieg regiment was sent to Rislov to teach the garrison on building defences. 574th Krieg Artillery Regiment The 574th was attached to the 573rd as support artillery Space Marines Blue Eagles Chapter - The Blue Eagles are honorary members of the battlegroup since the two groups fight side by side in a lot of battles. Since both work for a common goal, the Space marines usually come in to help the Guard breakthrough or give them some intel and leave to handle a situation that is more deserving of their attention. Since space Marines can't be attached to any Imperial Guard group, they tend to just support each other. Sisters of Battle Two Preceptories of Sisters were sent to the sector. One Preceptor was sent to assess the purity of the sector while the other was to check on the Space marine chapter. Now that the warp storms have cut them off from the rest of the order. They set up a monastery on Rislov. Imperial Navy The Imperial Fleet that is stationed in the Sector has their headquarters at space station Armadeus above Polea. Having 2 Dictator Heavy Cruisers as Carriers, 1 battleship, 1 battle cruiser, 4 cruisers, 1 light cruiser, 6 escorts ( 1 destroyer, 3 frigates, 2 corvettes) and various transports for the Imperial Guard forces in the sector. Planets Battlegroup Epsilon uses a sub-sector of worlds that they can call home and use to reinforce and defend. Rislov Rislov is a civilized world that was under siege and captured by the Tau. It was Liberated by the 242nd Cadian Regiment and other Cadian Regiments. The HQ planet of the Battle group. It is also the capital of the sector. The Sisters of Battle that entered the Sector built a monastery and set up camp here as well. The Imperial Guard Headquarters in planet and sector, is built around a destroyed Capitol Imperialis. The super heavy vehicle is out of commission and was refitted the Command staff and forge battle plans. The rest of the base is built around it. A few miles from the capital of Rislov. Stravastea Forge World the main supplier of gear and vehicles to the Blue Eagles and Epsilon. Polea A cold Fortress World that is on the border of Tau and Imperium space. Polea is called the (Sector) Gate. A play on the Cadian gate as a lot of the soldiers there are Cadian. Polea has become a thorn in the side of the Tau Cadres that come into the sector. It is very hard for them to root out the Guard. Most of the time they try to go around it and jump to other planets but regardless, the Tau will have to face the planet. The Imperial Fleet at Polea can easily travel to any other worlds in the sub sector and save their support worlds from falling. Polea is on the border of being a world that is constantly cold with 3/4s of its year spent in the winter and a 1/4 spent in somewhat pleasurable warmth. Kubrerth Adeptus Astartes Homeworld for the Blue Eagles chapter. It is another civilized world. The Blue Eagles were brought up to help defend the sector after seeing there was no Space Marine Chapter to be able to reliably defend said sector. With their help, the Tau's advance has really slowed down. Mogrov A death world that Blue Eagles use for training. Chalea Agri World that is close to Rislov Moanus Another Agri world but constantly sieged by Tau. Leaders Lord General Alysha Serina Kyner - Cadian born, throughout her life in the Imperial Guard, Kyner served in the 242nd Regiment in J company. She considers herself an unlucky woman or the wrong woman in all the right places. After every battle she fought, and campaign she survived. Kyner would find herself promoted higher and higher either from sheer luck, faith, or skill. There is also a couple times just because their leaders were killed. Comissar Dorf Crawn - Originally commissar of the 3rd Rislov regiment, after the 242nd Cadian regiment came to re-secure the planet's capitol, the remains of the 3rd were brought into the 242nd to replenish their losses. Crawn and his Apprentice Junior Comissar Thrax, were both transferred into the regiment. Crawn was killed during one of the many sieges of Crurax, a former Imperial world owned by the Tau. Commissar Varas Thrax - A junior Comissar that took Crawn, his master's place. Cannoness Sabriya - Sabriya is the leader of one of the Preceptors that has been attached to the Battlegroup. She was voted out of the Sister of battle command staff that she would lead both Preceptors into battle. Chapter Master Carick Rubein - Since Space marines are independent groups, and don't have to work with the Imperial Guar at all. Chapter Master Carick, like the rest of his chapter, have become Honorary members of the Battlegroup. Carick works close with Lord General Kyner since the two work towards a common goal and work in the same sector. Trading intel on enemy movements, and supporting each other in combat. When ever Kyner's forces find what could be a potential relic of importance, she notifies Carick and his chapter at her earliest posibility. Notable Battles Relief of Rosliv Siege of Crurax Defense of Maonus Campaign of Polea Trivia Battlegroup Epsilon is very blue. as I mean very blue. the sisters of battle, and most of the Guard has blue along with the space marines, hence Blue Eagles. Even the Tau sept they fight are blue. Category:Marv242 Category:Vigilius sector Category:Imperium